


n o t i s

by Arisa_Morishita



Series: Natsu-kun ingin mendapatkan Laxus-chan [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: DLDR, Friendship(?), Humor, M/M, Oneshot, Out of Character, VIVA NATXUS, gajeness, humor gagal, little sho-ai, seme!Natsu, uke!Laxus, young!Laxus
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4794050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisa_Morishita/pseuds/Arisa_Morishita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsu ingin sesekali dinotis oleh sang pujaan hati—Laxus, hanya saja Laxus tidak ingin tahu dan tidak peduli dengan apa yang diharapkannya. Apapun akan ia lakukan, walaupun itu merupakan saran aneh dari buku yang tidak sengaja ditemukannya saat ke perpustakaan bersama Laxus.<br/>"Aku baru tahu kalau guild punya perpustakaan …"</p>
            </blockquote>





	n o t i s

**Author's Note:**

> Fairy Tail and All Character © Hiro Mashima  
> n o t i s © Arisa_Morishita  
> Tidak mengambil keuntungan secara materiil! Hanya untuk kesenangan semata!
> 
> Diikutsertakan dalam event Hari Kunjung Perpustakaan 2015

Yang dilakukan oleh seorang Natsu Dragneel kini diam bergeming. Netra hitamnya tak lepas dari _request board_ yang terpampang jelas dalam aula _guild._ Tidak biasa bagi sang bocah naga api itu yang merupakan tipe orang yang suka membuat keributan diam seperti itu, bahkan suara kebisingan dalam _guild_ ia acuhkan. Bahkan Happy, kucing _exceed_ biru yang merupakan partnernya itu kebingungan melihat Natsu bertingkah aneh seperti itu.

Dengan mulut dengan kunyahan ikan mentah Happy mendekati partnernya. “Natsu, sebenarnya kau sedang apa? Dari tadi kau diam terus di sana …” tanyanya lemas, nampaknya ia lelah dengan tingkah aneh Natsu.

Dengungan singkat terdengar keluar dari mulut Natsu. “Aku bingung mau pilih pekerjaan yang mana, tidak ada yang sesuai dengan ekspektasiku.”

Happy mengedipkan sepasang matanya sesaat. Wajahnya mengisyaratkan kebingungan, seolah wajahnya berkata ‘ _are-you-kidding-me_ ’. Segera kucing biru itu menggeleng pelan kepalanya. “Biasanya kau main ambil, kenapa tiba-tiba—”

Sang _exceed_ itu belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya jika Happy tidak dibuat heran dengan cekikikan Natsu seolah punya rencana jahat itu. Ingatkan dirinya untuk _menggaplok_ Natsu setelah ini. Kembali ia mengunyah makanan favoritnya dan membiarkan pemuda berambut merah muda itu sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri.

Netra milik Happy bergulir ke samping, matanya mendapati seorang pemuda pirang tengah berjalan menuju _request board_. Dia berdiri tepat di sebelah Natsu, netra kelabu gelapnya menatap papan itu sembari melipat kedua tangannya.

Natsu menoleh, netranya seketika melebar. Netra hitamnya mendapati sosok yang sangat familiar; rambut pirang yang mencuat berantakan nan menggemaskan, netra kelabu yang selalu terlihat dingin itu memancarkan sinar misteri nan mengunggah hati, wajah datar yang membuat pancaran pesonanya terkuak, kulit yang mulus seolah minta dibelai olehnya. Semua itu tersimpan seditel-ditelnya dalam memorinya yang sering amnesia mendadak.

_Oh tidak! Pujaan hatiku berada di sin—–bukan, tepatnya di sampingku!_

Batinnya menjerit histeris bak gadis perawan melihat pangeran sekolah lewat di depannya. Natsu mulai senam jantung, dirinya belum terlintas satu pemikiranpun akan apa yang dilakukannya saat orang itu di sampingnya. Seandainya ia punya kantung ajaib milik Oracemong ia akan mengambil mesin waktu dan kembali ke waktu sebelum dia berdiri di sebelahnya. Oke, Natsu berlebihan.

Menarik napas sepanjang mungkin, kemudian membuangnya dalam satu hembusan kasar. Natsu mengembangkan senyum lebarnya dan melemparkannya pada sosok di sebelahnya. “Yo, Laxus-chan!”

Menoleh, netra kelabunya mendelik tajam ke arah Natsu. Pemilik nama Laxus itu menunjukkan sinar kekesalannya lewat wajahnya. Kembali netranya menatap _request_ _board_ sembari membuang napas panjang, mengabaikan Natsu yang langsungmenjatuhkan rahang bawahnya.

Natsu sendiri kini hanya berdiri mematung dengan tubuhnya dikelilingi aura suram. Tahu akan apa yang terjadi dengan partnernya, Happy panik dan segera berlari ke arahnya—mengabaikan ikan cantiknya yang tergeletak manis di lantai kayu. Kucing _exceed_ itu berusaha membuat hati Natsu cerah seketika layaknya seperti sebelum Laxus mengindahkannya.

Sementara Happy berjuang di medan perang hati Natsu, pemuda berambut pirang itu berjalan tenang melewati mereka dengan secarik kertas berisi sebuah _request_ dalam genggamannya. Segera ia berjalan menuju bar dan duduk di salah satu kursinya. Secarik kertas itu Laxus sodorkan pada sang penjaga bar—Mirajane.

Gadis cantik itu menerima kertas itu dan membaca renretan kata yang tertulis di sana. Mirajane melemparkan senyum sesaat pada Laxus. “Kau ingin mengambil pekerjaan ini? Tapi mungkin kau membutuhkan kemampuan sihir api Natsu.”

Telinga milik Natsu sedikit bergerak, seolah alarm merah berbunyi keras. Aura hitam yang mengelilingi pemuda merah muda itu sirna seketika, berganti dengan cahaya pilar—yang masuk entah dari mana—yang mengelilinginya. Ia pun melesat kencang menuju bar, membiarkan Happy berputar-putar karena Natsu tidak sengaja menabraknya.

“Apanya yang membutuhkan kemampuan sihirku, Mira!?” tanya sang bocah naga itu antusias sembari memukul keras meja bar yang tak berdosa.

Ingin sekali rasanya bagi seorang Mirajane mengatakan hal ini pada pemuda api itu; _‘Selow dikit napa, Nats?! Gakusah pake mukul meja!’_ , tapi nanti _imej_ nya bisa runtuh. Kembali gadis itu mengembangkan senyumannya. “Ya di dalam _request_ ini bilang kalau mereka membutuhkan orang yang punya kemampuan sihir api dan sihir petir.”

_Oh, ini malapetaka untukku … Aku salah pilih pekerjaan …_

Laxus memegang keningnya yang sedikit tegang. Ia _mempukpuk_ dirinya sendiri dalam benaknya. Pantas saja semenjak tadi ia punya firasat aneh dengan kertas berisi _request_ itu. Firasat seorang _uke_ memang tak boleh diremehk—bukan, bukan itu. Helaan napas kesal terdengar jelas. Seharusnya ia ambil _request_ yang harus membuat dirinya bekerja bersama si om hidung belang yang hobinya meniduri perempuan-perempuan perawan itu.

( _Justru itu lebih parah lagi, yang ada nanti berakhir keperawananmu diambil. Sungguh om berhidung belang …)_

Tapi kalau Laxus tidak jadi mengambil pekerjaan itu, nanti kakeknya **nyanyi** lagi hingga harus menutup cuping agar ia tidak mendengar isi liriknya yang membuatnya ingin tidur karena tema besar lirik itu ‘Situ Orangnya Gak Konsisten Amat’.

Dengan tidak ikhlas Laxus mengangguk pelan. “Aku mengerti.”

Disaat bersamaan lubuk hati Natsu mulai bermekaran bunga. Batinnya menjerit bahagia karena dirinya telah di _notis_ —secara terselubung—oleh sang pujaan hati. Akhirnya ada kesempatan baginya untuk _modus-modusin_ Laxus, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat.

Di satu sisi batin Laxus menjerit frustasi mengapa malapetaka datang begitu cepat. Padahal ia baru menyusun rencana kalau tahun ini ia akan tobat karena telah melakukan tindakan yang tak dibenarkan di dalam _guild_ pada waktu lampau. Ingatkan untuknya setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaan itu Laxus akan langsung mandi kembang tujuh rupa untuk menghilangkan sentuhan kotor Natsu.

Natsu bertopang dagu dengan salah satu sikut tangannya bertumpu pada meja bar. “Omong-omong, apa isi permintaan dari kliennya?”

Gadis berambut putih panjang itu mengembalikan kertasnya pada Laxus. “Berdasarkan apa yang tertulis di sini, kalian diminta untuk menangkap penjahat kurang ajar yang terus mencuri hasil tambang di Desa Diamondo. Katanya _sih_ mereka takut dengan petir …”

Sukses sudah Natsu dan Laxus menjatuhkan sebulir keringat di pelipis mereka. Sesaat mereka saling berkedip heran. _Apa-apaan permintaan si klien bodoh itu_ —pikir mereka.

“Lalu untuk apa mereka juga memerlukan sihir api? Kelihatannya hanya Laxus saja yang berperan …” Sang bocah api melemas. Padahal ia sudah berharap lebih pada _request_ itu untuk melakukan aksi _modus_ nya terhadap sang pujaan hati.

“Entahlah, tapi mereka memerlukan sihirmu.” Mirajane mengangkat pelan kedua bahunya. Melemparkan senyum simpulnya pada Natsu dengan kedok ingin membangunkan semangat pemuda itu.

_Nampaknya kandas sudah harapanku untuk menjadi super hero dadakan disaat Laxus-chan kesulitan_. Batin Natsu hanya bisa menangis sendu. Jika dibayangkan kini batinnya tengah mengais tanah _saking_ sedihnya.

“Desa Diamondo … aku baru dengar. Di mana tempat itu?” Pemuda bernetra hitam itu kembali mengeluarkan suaranya—walau sebenarnya _kokoro_ nya sudah tidak mau menyerukan suaranya.

“Kalian bisa cari di perpustakaan, di sana banyak peta dan referensi yang bisa membantu kalian.”

* * *

 

“Perpustakaan, aku baru tahu kalau _guild_ ini punya perpustakaannya.”

Itulah komentar pertama yang dilontarkan oleh sang pemuda api saat dirinya tengah menyusul pemuda pirang di depannya yang kini mulai menuruni tangga berkayu oak menuju bawah aula _guild_. Laxus hanya bisa menaikkan volume musik di _earphone_ dengan bentuk uniknya agar indera pendengarannya tidak mengusik ocehan Natsu di belakang.

Yang hanya ia harapkan _cuma_ satu; segera selesaikan pekerjaannya agar ia bisa segera melakukan penyucian tubuh dengan mandi kembang tujuh rupa untuk menetralisir bekas sentuhan kotor Natsu karena ia tahu kalau bocah naga itu _bakal_ memegang bahkan menyentuhnya— _ehem_ , bukan sentuhan **_erdelapanbelas_** itu yang dimaksud, ya.

_(Tapi kan Natsu inginnya melakukan sentuhan erdelapanbelas terhadap Laxus ya …)_

Setibanya mereka sudah menampakkan sepasang kaki mereka di atas permukaan batu rata yang diyakini sebagai lantai perpustakaannya itu, segera jemari lentik Laxus menjelajahi salah satu dinding yang tak tertutupi oleh rak buku untuk mencari tombol lampu. Setelah pemuda pemanipulasi petir itu menemukannya, ditekannya tombol itu agar setiap lampu yang terpasang di langit-langit perpustakaannya memberikan cahaya penerangan.

Sepasang netra kelam milik Natsu sesaat sedikit melebar. Pemuda itu sedikit takjub dengan pemandangan simpel yang dihadirkan dalam ruangan itu. Rak-rak tinggi yang hampir memenuhi dinding ruangan itu yang luasnya setengah dari lebar aula _guild_. Buku-buku yang ditata rapi sehingga terlihat simetris; dari segi warna, tebal tipisnya, dan besar kecilnya. Ventilasi yang hampir ada di setiap sisi atas dinding. Sukses sudah Natsu dibuat sedikit tercengang.

“Kenapa aku baru tahu—dan langsung melihat—kalau perpustakaan _guild_ kita sebesar ini! Mana buku-bukunya banyak lagi …” Itulah kesan pertama yang tengah dirasakan oleh seorang Natsu.

“Semua orang yang pernah menjadi Master Fairy Tail hobinya membaca buku, jadi mereka sering sekali mengumpulkan berbagai buku; dari buku mengenai sihir kuno, sejarah kota Magnolia, bahkan sampai ada buku yang judulnya ‘BAGAIMANA MENJADI MASTER GUILD YANG BAIK’.” Laxus menghela napas kasar, bahwasannya judul buku yang terakhir yang disebutkannya itu membuatnya menjatuhkan sebulir keringat.

Dilihat dari sinar wajah yang ditunjukkan oleh pemuda—yang menurutnya—cantik itu Natsu sadar satu fakta. Ia pun meledakkan tawanya yang tak bisa dibendung olehnya. “Itu pasti bukunya Ji-chan!” Sang bocah api itu terus tertawa, namun ia langsung _mingkem_ karena netranya menangkap sinar wajah Laxus yang menyatakan ketidaksukaannya. Segera ia mencari topik baru—dengan keringat dingin membasahi keningnya. “Ah, berarti semua buku ini kebanyakan adalah warisan, _gitu_?”

Laxus kembali mengindahkan ocehan Natsu yang seolah minta di _notis_ itu. Kaki jenjangnya ia langkahkan menuju salah satu rak buku—dengan kedok untuk menjauhi bocah pembawa malapetaka itu. Netra kelabu gelapnya mulai menatap satu demi satu judul buku yang ada di depannya, mencari apa yang ia butuhkan kini.

Sementara Natsu hanya duduk di kursi yang tersedia dalam perpustakaan itu. Ia bertopang dagu sembari jemarinya membetulkan syal yang selalu terlihat melingkar di lehernya itu. Netranya menatap sang pujaan hati yang sedari tadi memunggunginya. Pemuda berkulit tan itu tenggelam dalam alam pikirannya, membuat khayalan-khayalan indah yang dibuat dirinya bersama _Laxus-chan_ -nya. Bahkan dalam kepalanya itu terbayangkan adegan _erdelapanbelas_ , membuat sang pemanipulasi petir itu mendesah nan menggairahkan di bawahnya.

Sebenarnya _sih_ Natsu ingin langsung melakukannya di sini—di perpustakaan itu, hanya saja seseorang baru saja berteriak memberikan larangan keras padanya karena itu bisa _bikin_ naik _ranting_ nya.

Bosan. Natsu mengacak rambutnya. Ia mulai menggerutu tidak jelas, menunggu Laxus mencari apa yang dicarinya itu membuatnya sedikit menggila karena ia mulai bosan berada dalam perpustakaanya. Helaan napas pelan keluar dari mulut Natsu, akhirnya dirinya memutuskan untuk bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan mengelilingi perpustakaan. Siapa tahu ia menemukan buku yang menarik untuk dibaca, _kan_?

Netranya menatap secara bergantian judul-judul buku di setiap rak, hingga lima menit berlalu pun Natsu belum menemukan buku yang menarik untuk dijelajahi isinya. Pemuda itu menghela napas kasar, nampaknya dirinya percuma menjelajahi setiap judul buku yang terpampang jelas di setiap rak. Rencana berikutnya ia akan kembali duduk di tempat sebelumnya, tapi ia tidak jadi duduk karena netranya menemukan buku yang menarik. Segera ia hampiri buku itu dan menarik pelan buku itu keluar dari rak.

_‘Cara Agar Dirimu Dinotis Oleh Pujaan Hati’._

Kesan pertama; _cengo_ dengan judul buku itu. Seketika ia sedikit tersentak, otaknya menemukan ide yang sangat menarik untuk dilakukan, dan korbannya tentu sang pujaan hatinya. Siapa tahu dengan begitu Natsu akan di _notis_ oleh Laxus—itu _sih_ pemikirannya.

Segera ia duduk di tempat sebelumnya dengan tangannya membawa buku itu. Dengan hati riang Natsu mulai membuka buku itu, membaca setiap deretan kata yang tertulis dalam buku itu dengan semangat.

**_Ada beberapa cara agar kau bisa mendapatkan notis dari pujaan hatimu. Dijamin pasti berhasil kok asal diiringi dengan tekad yang kuat, dan juga doa tentunya. Bisa disimak beberapa cara berikut._ **

**_Cara satu: Buatlah dirimu terluka saat sedang bersama dengan pujaan hati. Bisa itu secara sengaja ataupun tidak sengaja. Dengan begitu sang pujaan hati akan datang menghampirimu dan menanyakan kondisimu. Itu adalah salah satu bentuk notisnya._ **

Natsu mengangguk mengerti. Jemarinya mengambil bungkusan permen yang tertinggal disakunya, sampah itu digunakannya sebagai penanda halaman pada bukunya agar ia tidak perlu repot mencari sampai di mana ia membacanya. Ia pun mulai melakukan apa yang tertulis dalam buku itu.

Ia mendekati salah satu rak buku. Sengaja ia letakkan jemarinya di salah satu kayu itu, meremas kuat hingga membuat potongan kayu kecil masuk ke dalam kukunya. Netranya menatap Laxus sesaat untuk memastikan kalau dia masih sibuk mencari apa yang dicarinya itu—dengan air yang membasahi pelupuknya akibat rasa sakit yang dirasakan kukunya. Seringai tipis mengembang di wajah tampan Natsu, dalam hatinya ia melontarkan doanya agar ia tidak terluka parah akibat apa yang akan dilakukannya sekarang. Dengan sengaja ia menarik rak buku itu hingga membuat dirinya tertimpa oleh rak buku itu.

Sedikit tersentak, Laxus menoleh ke sumber suara bising itu. Netra kelabunya menangkap sosok Natsu yang berada dalam tumpukkan buku beserta raknya. Sebenarnya pemuda yang merupakan cucu sang Master itu ingin mengabaikan Natsu dan membiarkan bocah bodoh itu dengan kondisinya sekarang, tapi dirinya masih mempunyai rasa belas kasihan. Inisiatif dirinya mendekati tumpukkan buku itu dan menarik paksa Natsu agar ia tidak tenggelam dalam lautan buku itu.

“Bodoh, apa yang kaulakukan sampai membuat kau tertiban oleh rak itu? Aku tidak mau kau terluka karena itu merepotkan.”

Bunga-bunga pun mulai bermekaran dalam hati Natsu. Dirinya berhasil membuat Laxus me _notis_ nya walau sesaat—karena Laxus kembali mencari di tumpukkan buku yang sudah berantakan berkat bocah naga itu.

Belum puas— _yup_ , Natsu belum puas. Tanpa sepengetahuan pemuda pirang itu ia kembali ke tempat ia menaruh buku itu. Kembali dibukanya tiap lembaran buku itu, mencari tips yang tepat dilakukan oleh dirinya untuk selanjutnya.

**_Cara kelimapuluh empat: Saat pujaan hatimu sedang mencari sesuatu, bantulah dia! Berusahalah agar apa yang dicarinya itu kautemukan agar dia berterima kasih padamu, tentunya itu memerlukan keberuntungan._ **

Natsu sedikit menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya. Seingatnya Laxus sedang mencari buku yang menjelaskan referensi Desa Diamondo. Seringai kembali terbentuk di wajahnya. Kembali ia dekaiti Laxus.

“Laxus-chan! Kubantu cari buku referensinya, ya!”

Sedikit pemuda bernetra kelabu itu menatap Natsu. Sebelah alis sedikit terangkat. Ingin sekali rasanya ia menolak tawaran itu, hanya saja kalau bukan karena semenjak tadi dirinya belum menemukan referensinya mungkin ia baru menolak tawaran itu secara mentah-mentah.

“Baiklah …”

_Yippie!_

Batin Natsu girang. Rencananya pun berhasil. Ia pun membantu sang pujaan hati untuk menemukan buku itu di sekitar buku-buku yang berantakkan berkat dirinya. Dengan sedikit keberuntungan mungkin ia akan menemukan apa yang dicari Laxus.

Netranya beralih menatap ke samping di mana salah satu buku memamerkan isinya. Natsu menangkap renretan huruf yang ditulis dengan huruf kapital di atas kertasnya. Refleks ia membaca tulisan itu.

“Desa Diamondo …”

Sontak Laxus langsung menoleh ke arah Natsu, netranya mengikuti arah lirikan netra Natsu. Seulas senyum tercipta di wajah sang cucu Master. Akhirnya setelah penantian panjang dirinya mencari referensi yang menjelaskan detilnya tempat yang merupakan asal _request_ itu. Akhirnya dirinya akan melakukan pekerjaannya dan segera menyelesaikannya agar dirinya kembali ke rumah untuk langsung masuk ke kamar mandi.

Jemari milik Laxus meraih buku itu. Netranya mulai bergerak mengikuti renretan kata yang tertulis di atas buku itu, membacanya secara perlahan agar memahami apa yang dibacanya—tidak seperti orang yang di sampingnya kini.

Merasa cukup, pemuda pemilik nama Laxus itu menutup pelan buku yang digenggamnya. Ia menatap ke arah Natsu—yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi partner dalam pekerjaan itu. “Desa Diamondo terletak di selatan Magnolia, tiga jam menggunakan kereta.”

Natsu berkedip tidak percaya atas apa yang diucapkan oleh lawan bicaranya yang sangat tidak sesuai dengan ekspektasinya sedari saat mengikuti cara di buku itu. “Tiga jam menggunakan kendaraan …!?” Sebenarnya bukan itu yang ingin dikatakan oleh hati kecilnya, hanya saja nanti kedoknya yang ingin di _notis_ Laxus ketahuan.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Laxus mengindahkan ocehan Natsu yang mengganggu indera pendengarannya. Jemarinya mulai mengambil satu demi satu buku-buku yang masih tergeletak berantakan. “Cepat bereskan kekacauan ini dan pergi menemui klien. Semakin cepat, semakin bagus.”— _agar aku bisa terbebas dari bocah sialan ini_. Ia melanjutkan kalimatnya dalam hatinya agar tidak terdengar oleh Natsu.

Frustasi; iya. Kesal; iya. Sedih; iya juga. Benaknya langsung membuat suatu perjanjian; jika satu cara yang tertulis dalam buku bodoh itu tidak berhasil dilakukan untuk kali keduanya, ia berhenti mengikuti saran buku itu.

Tangannya meraih buku itu yang ia letakkan di kursi di dekatnya. Ia membuka asal buku itu tanpa melirik halamannya karena dirinya sudah mulai kesal.

**_Cara keduaratus lima: Ini adalah cara terekstrim dari semua cara-cara sebelumnya, yakni nyatakan langsung perasaanmu pada pujaan hatimu! Terkadang seseorang melakukan hal tersebut membuat tabir hati sang pujaan hati akan terbuka dan menerimamu tanpa diseleksi lagi, dengan begitu kau mendapatkan notisan terbesar darinya. Yup, perasaanmu dinotis olehnya!_ **

Natsu sedikit terbatuk. Cara yang ia baca tadi adalah cara yang belum ia lakukan hingga saat ini, padahal hatinya berhasil dicuri Laxus pada saat Natsu pertama kali bergabung dengan Fairy Tail.

Tapi ini adalah kesempatan emasnya, dirinya bisa saja _menembak_ Laxus sekarang, di perpustakaan. Walau tempatnya tidak terlalu elit untuk menyatakan cintanya, setidaknya tidak ada satu orangpun yang melihatnya. Hatinya mulai _dag dig dug_ tak karuan.

“Ada hal yang ingin kukatakan pada Laxus-chan!”

Tanpa menoleh Laxus menyahuti lawan bicaranya dengan dengungan kecil. Ia masih sibuk merapikan semua kekacauan yang dibuat oleh pemuda berambut merah muda yang mencuat itu.

“Aku menyukaimu!”

Seketika pemuda pirang itu menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Beberapa buku yang didekapnya tanpa sengaja ia jatuhkan karena dirinya dalam keadaan syok. Benaknya membuat asumsi kalau alat pendengarannya perlu dikeluarkan kotoran yang sudah membatu, alih-alih lidah Natsu kepeleset. Namun benaknya salah besar.

Natsu kembali mengulang kalimatnya. “Aku menyukaimu, Laxus-chan!”

“Ap—hei, apa yang kaulakukan!?”

Belum selesai Laxus bicara, seenak jidat Natsu mendorong tubuhnya hingga membuat dentuman kecil bergema dalam perpustkaan itu. Perempatan _imager_ kecil muncul di pelipisnya, netra kelabunya menatap tidak suka atas apa yang bocah sialan itu lakukan terhadapnya.

“Turun dariku!”

“Tidak mau! Aku akan tetap berada di atasmu sampai kau membalas perasaanku, Laxus-chan!”

Oke, Natsu sudah kelewat berlebihan—bukan, lebih tepatnya keterlaluan dalam kadar standar yang ditentukan Laxus. Kenapa bocah naga api itu tiba-tiba menyatakan perasaannya disaat tidak tepat dan disaat mereka berada di tempat yang salah.

Laxus berniat untuk _menyadarkan_ Natsu dengan sihir petirnya, hanya saja sebelum ia sempat melakukannya Natsu sudah mengunci kedua pergelangan tangannya di atas helaian rambut pirang miliknya—nampaknya sang pemanipulasi api itu tahu apa yang ingin dilakukan oleh Laxus. Tubuhnya bergidik ngeri saat netra kelabunya bertemu dengan netra hitam Natsu yang menunjukkan sinar horor seperti itu. Ia punya perasaan tidak enak akan hal ini.

_(Jikalau kau tahu, Laxus, kalau Natsu mengikuti cara yang tertulis di buku bodoh yang dia temukan maka mungkin kau bisa mengambil antisipasi dengan menjauhi pemuda itu.)_

Entah kenapa tubuhnya tidak sinkron dengan isi hatinya. Laxus membiarkan dirinya pasrah dengan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Natsu. Menjerit histeris dalam hatinya.

_SIAPA SAJA TOLONG AKUUUU!!!_

**Author's Note:**

> Akhirnya kesampaian bisa posting di AO3 horeee!!!  
> Jangan tanya cara-cara aneh itu aku dapat dari mana, soalnya kisah nyata sih :P  
> Sebenarnya sih sudah lama ini nge-draft dalam pc, kebetulan Bu Ambu ngadain event lagi dan sangat pas dengan setting tempatnya. Jangan-jangan jodoh lagi ...


End file.
